


wonder if you feel the same

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Underage Drinking, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Shiro struggles to woo Keith.





	wonder if you feel the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/gifts).



> thank you shinx, i hope you like it!
> 
> title from crush by yuna

**i.**  
  
Shiro's been fascinated by Keith for a while. Here's a boy who constantly gets close to Shiro's own track times and test scores, a boy who teachers mutter about as, "Never paying attention," and, "Got an attitude, that one," and yet if people knew, if Keith _tried_ , he could easily rival Shiro in athletics and academics without batting an eye.   
  
He's seen Keith in the corridors - helpfully pointed out by Lance, whose grin was a little too wide for Shiro's comfort, and okay, Shiro admits to himself, Keith _is_  cute - but the problem is, Keith never looks at him. Not once.   
  
Shiro reckons the fame has gone to his head, because everyone's looking at him except the one person he actually wants to see, and there's a part of him that pouts and whines _it's not fair_.   
  
And then one day, Keith takes it one step further and beats Shiro's score. In Iverson's infamously impossible test, no less.   
  
That's the kind of thing that drags people out of the woodwork.   
  
Shiro's used to being summoned to Iverson's office - it's never for anything bad, so he's relaxed as he pushes the door open, running a hand through his hair out of habit.   
  
He's startled when the other person in the office turns quickly as the door opens, startled when he sees that it's _Keith_.   
  
"Hi," Shiro says automatically, and he smooths his hair again, just to be sure.   
  
"Hi," Keith says shortly, and he turns back to face the front.   
  
_Okay_ , Shiro thinks, heart beating a little faster.   
  
Thankfully, Iverson comes in, introduces them as if they don't know exactly who the other is, and then informs Shiro that Keith scored higher in Iverson's annual test - an informal test, but he makes it such a huge deal that it might as well be a life or death sentence. Keith shifts uncomfortably and stares straight ahead, doing his best not to look at either of them.   
  
"Congratulations," Shiro offers genuinely. He remembers junior year, remembers all that hard work and how it paid off.   
  
"Thank you," Keith mumbles, and Iverson shoots him a sharp glance.   
  
They have a short, stilted conversation - Iverson drops approximately five thousand hints that Shiro should take Keith under his wing and tutor him, or something; Shiro definitely hears the words, "positive influence," too many times - and then Iverson excuses himself for a moment. When the door shuts behind him, Keith seems to breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
"Well, that lightened the mood," Shiro tries, and Keith actually cracks a smile. "Sorry about the," Shiro pauses, conscious of being the _Garrison's golden boy_ , as Hunk likes to put it. "Well, sorry about all that."   
  
"Mm," Keith acknowledges. He twists his fingers in his lap, and Shiro tries to think of something to say.   
  
"I don't like to draw attention to myself," Keith says stiffly. "Just graduating is fine with me. I don't need my face plastered all over the corridors."   
  
Shiro winces.   
  
As Lance would say, a direct hit.   
  
"Oh," he says weakly.   
  
Maybe Keith didn't mean to insult Shiro though, because he quickly says, "Nothing against you, just - under the radar is fine for me."   
  
"Yeah," Shiro says, but Keith's eyes are so wide and earnest Shiro actually believes him. "Well," he says. "Really, congratulations for beating my score."   
  
Something smug does come into Keith's face at that, far more expressive than his aloof act in front of Iverson, and Shiro guesses even if he does like to stay under the radar, he's proud of himself. That's good, Shiro thinks. Even if he doesn't like his pedestal, it's certainly something to be pleased about when teachers actually tear their eyes away from him for a moment and appreciate the hard work of other students.   
  
"Thank you," Keith says, and it's very measured. Shiro can't help grinning at him, and Keith looks taken aback.   
  
"You can be proud of yourself, you know," he teases - lightly, because he gets the impression Keith is easily spooked, and that just wouldn't do.   
  
"I know," Keith says, and there's a small smile on his face that Shiro feels smug about putting there. "I wasn't trying to beat you, or anything - "   
  
"Oh, you weren't even _trying_  - "   
  
"No!" Keith interrupts, and he's grinning now and it makes Shiro warm all the way through. "It was just a good day, alright? Don't feel too threatened."   
  
"Threatened?" Shiro asks, laughing. "Iverson wants me and you to be _buddies_."   
  
Keith's smile slips a little, and Shiro panics, but then Keith says, "He wants me to have a _good influence_  in my life," and yeah, Shiro gets it - all he'd heard of Keith before this was that he was the prodigy who didn't seem to try, and Iverson no doubt wants Keith to suit up and stand beside Shiro to make the Garrison look better.   
  
"If you really want me to be a good influence," Shiro starts, and hesitates, chewing his tongue before deciding to go for it, "do you want to get a coffee with me? Since you're the new golden boy, and all."   
  
Ultra casual, he thinks, but Keith politely declines and Shiro wilts a little bit.   
  
"I've got studying to do," Keith explains, and Shiro raises his eyebrows. "You know," Keith continues, "if I want to keep my title of star student, can't waste my time letting you catch up, can I?"   
  
Shiro's still staring at him in awe when Keith walks out, apparently uncaring of Iverson's imminent return.   
  
He can't remember being rejected, ever, and it piques his interest even further. And he's _sure_  Keith was interested, too - everyone who knows of his existence says Keith is sullen, but he was smiling and teasing Shiro like they were old friends, and Shiro can't help but feel a little hopeful. 

 

* * *

 **ii.**  
  
Shiro's just debating whether his aesthetic is worth it being 100 degrees in his leather jacket when he spots Keith.   
  
The little jump in his heart rate is probably due to the heat, he reasons.   
  
He walks his motorbike over, because their first meeting is sufficient justification for a second conversation; plus, school let out half an hour ago and there's no reason for Keith to still be here.   
  
"Hey," he says, and his voice almost cracks as Keith looks up. "What are you still doing here? Figured you couldn't wait to get out."   
  
_Maybe that was too harsh_ , Shiro panics, _maybe Keith thinks I'm making fun of him_  -   
  
"Hey, Shiro," Keith says, putting a hand over his eyes and squinting up at him. Something evasive comes into his face when he says, "My, uh - my dad's late picking me up."   
  
"Oh," Shiro says awkwardly. He moves forward a little more so Keith doesn't have to squint, kicking his stand into place and making sure his bike is balanced before leaning against it and folding his arms. He suddenly wonders if Keith lives far from here. "I could give you a lift home, if you want? You can't sit out here in this heat."   
  
Keith's gaze moves beyond Shiro, and he realises Keith's looking at his motorbike, and his expression is _nervous_. Shiro's so distracted by Keith biting his lip that he almost doesn't hear Keith quietly say, "I'll pass," playing it off as casual. "It's a nice day. I could always walk."   
  
His jacket is discarded beside him on the bench, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, hair damp and adorably curling up at the ends, and he plans to _walk_.   
  
Shiro wonders for a moment if Keith's dad really won't come for him, but he shakes the thought away, because it's none of his business.   
  
He doesn't want to leave, though. Keith's offering him a polite smile.   
  
"Do you want some water?" is the first thing that comes into his head, and it's born of good intentions, truly, no matter how dry his mouth gets when Keith hesitates, looking reluctant, but finally nods, giving Shiro an excuse to sit down next to him.   
  
He ends up trying and failing to keep his eyes off Keith's throat working as he swallows, chugging almost all of Shiro's water - but that's fine by him, Shiro thinks, taking back the bottle as Keith wipes his mouth with his sleeve.   
  
They're silent a moment; Keith's rapidly tapping away at his phone, and Shiro squints at the sun.   
  
It's _hot_  out, disgustingly so, and he spares a thought for the leather seat of his motorbike, baking in the heat and undoubtedly going to be scorching when he returns to it, but he can deal with that later because right now Keith is making conversation and Shiro would rather suffer hours of uncomfortable bike rides than interrupt him.   
  
"I stayed a little later to help out Barton - Mrs Barton," Keith hastily corrects when Shiro looks at him sharply - a reflex from being a prefect he immediately regrets, "and my dad's lifts are unreliable at the best of times, so. I should've known. You don't have to sit with me, by the way," he adds, and Shiro can't tell if he's pink from heat or blushing. "Your bike must be cooking."   
  
_It is_ , Shiro thinks mournfully, but he says, "The offer for a ride's still open," and blushes at the implication that goes right over Keith's head.   
  
"No, thank you," Keith says politely. "I've texted a friend."   
  
He casts another suspicious glance at Shiro's bike, and this time Shiro can't resist.   
  
"You're a man of science," he teases, and Keith's eyes snap to him, "and you're scared of motorbikes?"   
  
"I'm not scared!" Keith immediately blurts out, and Shiro smirks. "Maybe I was warned not to go off with strangers, huh?"   
  
"I'm not a stranger," Shiro says before he can stop himself, and fuck, he hates reminding himself of his uncomfortable prominence at school. That everyone knows him and considers him a _pal_ ; that he can never just be Shiro because he has to be Takashi Shirogane, star athlete and academic, the Garrison's pride.   
  
"I guess not," Keith says, and he's giving Shiro a strange look. Shiro hesitates, but the moment passes, and Keith bends down and grabs his bag.   
  
His shirt rides up at the back, just for a second, and Shiro's eyes fix helplessly on the strip of bare skin revealed.   
  
"I better get going," Keith says, and Shiro tears his eyes away and sees a new car pulled up to the curb. "See you around, Takashi."   
  
Shiro's heart jumps into his throat, and the heat of the leather is nothing compared to the heat flooding his face. 

 

* * *

 **iii.**  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Shiro asks, and has the pleasure of seeing Keith's eyes widen.   
  
He's just come from the gym, hair still damp from the shower and dressed in just a tank and shorts, and so he can't help but feel a little smug when Keith gives him an obvious once-over.   
  
Keith darts a nervous glance around the coffee shop, fixing on two seniors Shiro raises a hand to when he notices them, and he looks a little uncomfortable but nods and lets Shiro sit, moving some books out of the way and pulling his laptop forward so Shiro can set his coffee down.   
  
They've hung out a couple times since Shiro offered him a lift, always brief and generally in the school library, but Shiro still feels on-edge, conscious of his expression and his hair and his words, eager to make Keith laugh and disappointed every time Keith makes his excuses too soon and leaves him behind.   
  
"Writing your latest novel?" Shiro teases, and for a moment thinks Keith won't get the joke until Keith laughs, smile bright and making Shiro's heart skip a beat.   
  
"Obviously," Keith says. "It's about how this nerd at school won't stop stalking me - "   
  
"Hey!"   
  
" - and I don't know how it ends yet," he finishes, smile going smug at Shiro's mock-offended expression.   
  
Shiro can't stay long, has a bus to catch, but it's worth staying extra minutes just for Keith. He ends up having to neck his coffee when he notices the time and Keith laughs at him again, eyes crinkling at the corners.   
  
"Hey, I've got track on Friday," Shiro adds suddenly, turning back to Keith. "You better be there to see me kick everyone's asses."   
  
Keith snorts. "Go catch your bus, Takashi," he says warmly.   
  
Shiro has to jog to get to the bus stop on time, but there's an unmistakable spring in his step all the way there. 

 

* * *

 **iv.**  
  
"You didn't come to my race," Shiro says, and the bitter taste of disappointment sticks heavy in his throat. Keith looks absurdly guilty and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. "I was looking for you."   
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to be there," Keith says eventually, and he's avoiding Shiro's gaze. Shiro's a little nonplussed, because he clearly remembers asking. He'd looked for Keith in the stands after, flushed and sweating and high on adrenaline, and his heart had sunk into his running shoes when he realised Keith wasn't there.   
  
"Of course I wanted you to be there!" Shiro says earnestly, tempering his disappointment with enthusiasm. "I did ask, didn't I?"   
  
Keith closes his locker and leans his hip against it. "What, in front of all your friends?"   
  
"What?" Shiro asks, genuinely confused. Keith's cheeks are reddening with embarrassment. "My friends?"   
  
"Yeah," Keith says uncomfortably, and he folds his arms. "You know, your - your _squad_." His laugh is self-deprecating, and Shiro doesn't like it and suddenly realises what he means.   
  
"I'm not - I'm not _ashamed_  of you, Keith."   
  
Sure, Keith doesn't have the greatest reputation - surly and cold and unapproachable at the best of times - but Shiro knows him, now, loves his warm smile, his helpless laughter when he actually finds Shiro funny, the way he'll relax and slouch around Shiro, like he doesn't have to hold himself to such high standards when they're alone.   
  
And it's true that Shiro's friends have ribbed him about it a couple times. Keith's the loner, the emo, the _freak_  - why would Shiro, golden boy, star student, want to associate with someone like that?   
  
It makes Shiro remember how reluctantly Iverson had introduced him to Keith; how Keith had earned his place, was, _is_  smarter than Shiro, and it wasn't good enough because Keith wasn't the presentable kind of intelligent, like Shiro. Keith is a smart kid that prefers to be alone, that's all; maybe smiles don't come as easy to him, maybe he doesn't like having his picture taken or being hauled up in front of the school for applause and congratulations, but that shouldn't matter, _doesn't_  matter.   
  
"Thanks," Keith says, and he laughs but it's not genuine.   
  
Shiro hesitates, and then says, "Please get lunch with me," all in one breath. Keith huffs a laugh and finally looks at him, and he's not quite smiling but his eyes are warm.   
  
"Alright," he says, and Shiro waits for Keith to suggest they eat in the library, or outside, but he doesn't, and Shiro thinks maybe, just maybe, he's warming up to having Shiro as a friend. 

 

* * *

 **v.**  
  
Shiro regrets drinking so much when he sees Keith outside - he doesn't trust himself not to do or say something embarrassing, and he doesn't want to scare Keith off when he's worked so hard to ease them into being comfortable with one another.   
  
Keith's head is tipped up to the sky, a drink held absently in his hand but eyes on the sky and the stars. Keith is made for moonlight, Shiro thinks.   
  
He bounds through the door to the deck, sliding it shut behind him, and he can't help the swell of warmth in his chest when Keith notices him and smiles.   
  
"Keith!" he says excitedly, louder than he'd meant to, and Keith winces, gaze darting over Shiro's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Shiro," he says, and Shiro grins helplessly at Keith's fond expression. "Having fun?" he asks wryly, and Shiro has the sense to feel a little embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah," he says casually. "Are you? What are you doing out here?"   
  
Keith shrugs, looking a little self-conscious. "It's loud in there."   
  
Shiro's surprised Keith even came at all - he wouldn't have said Keith was one for after-school clubs, let alone _parties_  - but he's so happy to see him he doesn't think on it for long.   
  
"I'm glad you're here," Shiro blurts out, and it's difficult to see in the light, but he thinks Keith's blushing.   
  
"Don't stand around talking to me," Keith says, amused, sipping his drink. "Find your friends, yeah? I need to get going anyway."   
  
Shiro feels the corners of his mouth turn down. "I can talk to you if I want," he says, hurt. Keith's expression softens.   
  
"Yeah, but - this is Lance's party - "   
  
"And?"   
  
This is probably about appearances again, Shiro thinks sadly, and _why_  Keith thinks Shiro cares about who he's seen with is still baffling to him, but Keith straightens suddenly.   
  
"And, I don't know, maybe you should hang out with - "   
  
"I always liked you, Keith," Shiro blurts out, and once he's started he can't stop the words spilling out. "Even before Iverson introduced us, I always thought you were - "   
  
"Shiro, don't," Keith says, and he looks _hurt_ , and Shiro's heart sinks because he never wants Keith to feel bad, never wants to _make_  Keith feel bad. "You're drunk."   
  
"Yeah," Shiro admits, because he is, incredibly so, "but it doesn't mean I don't mean it."   
  
"Shiro," Keith says pleadingly, and Shiro's hurt and anger and _longing_ tangle up into a little ball at the back of his throat.   
  
"I do want to hang out with you," Shiro says earnestly. "I wish you wouldn't run away from me at school, because I - "   
  
"Stop," Keith says, a little wild-eyed.   
  
Suddenly everything comes bubbling to the surface, and the knot loosens and lets more words, worse words spill out, things Shiro's shoved down and buried deep so they can't hurt him and can't hurt Keith, either, but it's too late now.   
  
"I _like_  you, Keith!" he shouts, frustration burning in his throat. "You want me to pretend that I don't? I can't do that! Sometimes I want you to actually smile at me at school instead of giving me the cold shoulder!"   
  
Keith inhales sharply, his eyes going hard and dark, and Shiro's insides turn to ice as Keith stalks over to him, comical height difference doing nothing to hinder the anger and intimidation coming off Keith in waves.   
  
"Maybe it's okay for you, Shiro," he hisses. "Maybe you can hang out with whoever you want and no one will judge you for it, but it's not like that for everyone. People don't ask you what you're doing with me, but they ask me what I think I'm doing hanging around you, okay?"   
  
He's quickly running out of steam, face red, and Shiro swallows and stays silent, because he'd had no idea.  
  
"It's not - we're not the same," Keith struggles for words, and it seems to make him angrier. "Just stop."   
  
Shiro feels feverish, burning hot with fizzling anger and humiliation, but as Keith strides away he calls out, "Do you have a ride home?"   
  
Keith turns sharply on his heel, and his expression makes Shiro cower. "You can't drive me."   
  
"I could get you a lift," Shiro says, suddenly feeling dizzy and sick with the resentment on Keith's face, but he has to make sure Keith's safe.   
  
"I know you could," Keith says, and his voice is hard like his eyes but he's biting his lip, and Shiro clings to the hope that Keith feels _something_  for him, that Shiro hasn't irreparably fucked this up.   
  
But the words make him feel small, like he's helpless and can't do anything for Keith, and he watches the back of Keith's dark head as he pushes through the back door and shoves his way through the party, disappearing within seconds but leaving Shiro with pain that stings for a long, long time. 

 

* * *

 **vi.**  
  
Thunder cracks the sky open and Shiro swears, running down to cover his bike as quick as he can and hoping nothing's been damaged by the dangerous minutes of pouring rain they've had already. He'll have to get a ride tomorrow or later to pick it up; there's no way he can bike home in this weather, and that means he's stuck walking for now.   
  
He felt miserable enough already without the rain, and now it just feels like the universe is playing some cruel joke on him.   
  
Even more so when the person in front of him turns suddenly, and then -   
  
"Where's your bike?" Keith asks, and his voice is a sharp edge Shiro could cut his finger on.   
  
"Too dangerous to ride home in this rain," he says, shrugging, trying to hide how every part of him lit up at the sight of Keith, whose hair is soaked flat to his head, jacket dark with saturated rain. Keith stands and shivers for a moment, and then he turns around again and keeps walking.   
  
Shiro makes a split-second decision.   
  
He catches up easily, and when Keith glares at him says decisively, "I'll walk you home."   
  
"It's a long way," Keith says flatly.   
  
"Good," Shiro says, and clears his throat. "Gives us plenty of time to talk."   
  
They walk for a while in silence - Shiro doesn't dare check his watch in case Keith makes a snide comment - and it's agonising, listening to Keith's heavy footsteps as he trudges forward carelessly and ignores Shiro as easily as if he weren't there at all.   
  
Shiro suddenly remembers the umbrella his mom made him put in his bag - "For emergencies, dear," and Shiro had rolled his eyes but obeyed - and stops to get it out, earning him a glance from Keith that feels like the sun coming out after days of nothing but grey clouds.   
  
He keeps walking, though, and so once Shiro has the umbrella up he speedwalks to catch up again. Keith huffs out an exasperated breath as Shiro holds the umbrella so it covers both of them, though he does rub a hand over his hair so it's not soaked so flat to his head.   
  
"You know, there was a reason I never looked at you in the corridors," Keith says quietly, and his voice startles Shiro. "You might not have been aware of it, but I didn't want to get tangled up in the stupid hierarchy web, okay?"   
  
"I didn't know there was one," Shiro says eventually. He didn't - still doesn't - see a reason why he can't talk to anyone he wants, why he can't hang out with _Keith_ , who got under his skin like no one ever has and then couldn't wait to get out.   
  
"You're the golden boy," Keith says bitterly. "Not just anyone can talk to you."   
  
It hurts, the idea that people think they have to _qualify_  to talk to him; that Keith was struggling with this invisible one-way barrier while Shiro made his life more difficult without even being aware.   
  
"I'm sorry," Shiro says tentatively. "I should have - considered your feelings. You deserved better than me being selfish."   
  
"You know what I deserved?" Keith says suddenly, and his eyes are hard when he looks up. "I deserved better than a drunk confession at a party."   
  
Shiro winces, and Keith returns to staring at his own shoes, cheeks red.   
  
"I can't make it better," he says unhappily. Rain's splashing on him because he's being too careful to cover Keith with the umbrella, but he doesn't care. "It was because - I don't know." He hadn't been able to take it anymore, seeing Keith standing there with his face tipped up to the sky. "You looked so beautiful out in the stars."   
  
He turns red as soon as he says it - so _stupid_ , how could something that embarrassing make it out of his mouth? - and Keith looks stunned.   
  
"Sorry," Shiro says hurriedly, and they walk in silence a little longer. Keith's shivering, arms crossed and fingers tucked tight into his elbows, and without a second thought Shiro passes him the umbrella and shrugs off his leather jacket.   
  
"W-What are you doing?"   
  
"Here," Shiro says, taking back the umbrella and pressing his jacket into Keith's hands. "Put it on, you're freezing."   
  
Keith's scowling as he tugs the too-long sleeves over his hands, but Shiro sees him relax, reaching to turn up the collar and snuggling a little deeper into it when he zips it up. It's comically huge, but it both soothes and ignites something in Shiro to see Keith in his oversized jacket.   
  
"Thanks," Keith says, very quietly.   
  
Shiro wishes that Keith would just say _something_  - whether he tells Shiro to fuck off and walk home on his own, or tells him to shut up and never talk to him again, Shiro couldn't care less. He just wishes he knew what Keith was thinking.   
  
He's so deep in his own head it makes him jump when Keith takes the umbrella from him and tucks his small hand into Shiro's own.   
  
"Keith?" Shiro says nervously, but receives no reply, only Keith tugging until they're facing one another.   
  
And then he leans up on his toes and kisses Shiro softly but surely on the mouth.   
  
Shiro feels so _warm_ , despite the chill; his heart is beating out of his chest with Keith's warm mouth pressed against his own and their hands linked as rain pours down around them, like something straight out of a movie, or Shiro's daydreams.   
  
"Does this mean you'll hang out with me now?" Shiro asks when they pull back, smiling foolishly.   
  
Keith can't help the smile spreading across his face either. "Absolutely not," he says, but he squeezes Shiro's hand and starts walking again.   
  
Above them, the sun comes out, and Shiro's looking at Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
